In the manufacture of an electronic device, a plasma processing is performed on a substrate. Plasma etching is known as one kind of such a plasma processing.
Described in Patent Document 1 is plasma etching as one kind of the plasma processing. In the plasma etching disclosed in Patent Document 1, plasma of a hydrogen-containing gas and a fluorine-containing gas is generated within a chamber to etch silicon oxide.
Patent Document 1 describes a capacitively coupled plasma processing apparatus as an apparatus used in the plasma etching. The capacitively coupled plasma processing apparatus is equipped with a chamber, a supporting table and an upper electrode. The supporting table is provided within the chamber. The supporting table includes a lower electrode. The upper electrode is provided above the supporting table. In the capacitively coupled plasma processing apparatus, the gas within the chamber is excited into plasma by a high frequency electric field formed between the upper electrode and the lower electrode.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2017-011255
The plasma processing apparatus may be required to cool components which form and confine a space within the chamber and to increase temperatures of these components in a short time. One of these components is the upper electrode.